Doctor Who-Forgotton Season
by Kaylintayne
Summary: The Doctor has lost Rose, and before he meets Donna he goes to America, hoping to gather some good old fashion boredom the Doctor finds all but that. Meeting a young, peppy girl that works at a book shop in Moore Oklahoma he finds out that there is more then meets the eye to this collage drop out-Follow the Doctor, and his lost companion; Sarah Lynne Hallman.


Episode 1

Sarah Lynne.

Sarah is my name.

Sarah Lynne Hallman.

I work at a small old book shop in the middle of not the best neighborhood in Moore Oklahoma.

I don't really remember how I got the job, or the point I was going there for pleasure so much that they just started paying me because I knew more about the shop then they did.

It was May 21, 2013 I believe. When it all started.

When _he_ came.

He doesn't really have a name. Other than the Doctor. But I am getting ahead of myself. Lets start out on the first day that it all started.

The day my life turned from being an extensive fantasy bookworm-to time traveler's companion.

I tapped the edge of my glasses with the pencil again. I wore my thin wire framed glasses that had been out of style since the '90s.

My brown hair hung loose about my head, ending just past my shoulder blade.

I have piercing silver eyes, which give some people the creeps they are so bright, and thick eye brows too. I was wearing a long sleeve black t-shirt and a brown waste coat like vest.

I had my pocket watch in the left pocket of it, and my cell phone in the other. I was wearing blue jeans, and was walking around barefoot, as I always did in the store.

The bell at the door jingled its tone and I set down the book that I read; _Eragon._

"Welcome to Owl hall book store." I said, looking at the man that had entered. He was tall, with black hair that was streaked back with gel, and he wore ray-bands sunglasses and a button up shirt.

"Can I help you with anything?" I asked the stranger. He looked at me.

"Yes. Tell me where The History book is." I frowned and pointed to the stairs going to the basement.

"All history books are down there sir." He turned and walked down the stairs without saying a word. I felt something wrong in side myself. He wasn't the sketchiest of characters I had seen in this place. But something just didn't sit right in my bones. Before I could think too deeply on it I heard a scratching on the door to the attic.

I exited the counter and went to the door. The attic was empty, and if mice had gotten into the store I would be shut down.

But I found nothing when I opened the door. So I closed it again and walked to the counter.

A buzzing entered my ears. I frowned and walked to the back door.

It got louder, and I pressed my ear against it.

Suddenly the door flung open and I jumped back with a shriek.

I was staring into the face of a handsome stranger.

He stood there, in a pin striped suit and a red tie. He had brown hair, that was spiked expertly up and brown eyes.

"Well hello!" he said, pushing his way in the back door. "Sorry, I thought this was a supermarket-I was looking for eggs."

"Eggs?"

"Yes eggs, you know, from chickens-where am I?" I frowned and went back to the counter.

"Yes, I know what eggs are." I said slowly. Studying him deeper. He was in his twenties it looked-but when you looked at his eyes-they were as deep as the sea with knowledge.

I started stacking the books I had not yet marked the prices on.

"Wait where am I?" He asked.

"In a book store." I said plainly.

"A book store!" he seemed to brighten up automatically. "I love books, books, books, books." I paced the shelves nearest to me with a gaudy grin on his face.

"What year is it?" he asked. I bent over and sorted through the books I had left in a piled heap on the floor.

"2013 sir. May the 1st."

"May the 1st?" he asked suddenly.

"Well yes." I said, staring at him blankly-was he playing me? "Why, does something happen today?"

"Well, no-" he paused, his lie was easy to see through. I finished piling the books and went back onto the database computer. The stupid thing froze.

"Ah you stupid thing." I muttered to myself and hit the edge of the screen with frustration.

"Do you need help with that?" he asked, he had moved from the section he had been looking at and looked at the computer with interest.

"What's wrong with it?" he asked quietly, putting on some thick framed long glasses. He studied the computer and wrinkled his nose.

"What do we have here?" he asked. It was the lock screen. The one with all the numbers and stranger characters that came up once and awhile.

"It's just crashed is all. It does that sometimes."

"It's not crashed." He said, taking a metal tube from his pocket, he flipped the switch on the pen sized item and the end began to glow. "It's transmitting a signal."

"Transmitting a signal?"

I looked back and the computer screen and it was still flashing the strange cymbals.

"What are those?" I asked squinting my eyes at it.

"I don't know." He said. I looked him in the face. He paid my stare no mind. "Is there anyone else in this building."

"No." I said- then paused. "No, there is someone in the basement-why?" he looked at me.

"Oh, its nothing, stay up here." He briskly left and walked to the stairs. With a glance back at me he descended the stairs. I watched him go and picked up my book again- but my eyes stared at the paper blankly as if I was as dumb as a post.

I put the book into my backpack and decided I'd finish it at home. I walked to the top of the stairs. I heard moving, talking.

I walked down the old steps and stopped at the bottom.

The room was stalked with shelves. And a strange blue light coated everything like a blanket.

"I said leave." I heard the stranger that had just come in say.

"We will not." The first stranger said. I swallowed. My hand going to the small of my back-something wasn't right, the hair on my arms prickled.

"What are you doing here. Leave now."

"We will not leave until this whole planet is ours." My heart skipped a beat and I walked farther into the room.

"I will kill you." The first stranger said. Then suddenly the second stranger ran full fledged into me.

I tumbled to the floor. And he grabbed my hand.

"Run." He said. I grabbed his hand and we darted up stairs the thrill of adrenaline pumping through me. He jumped over the counter and yanked the cords out of the computer, I had grabbed my back pack and slung it onto my back-I don't really know why.

"What's happening." I panted.

Then I looked up- in front of me was a horrid beast. I was so surprised I didn't even scream.

The man that had been the stranger with the ray-bands was mutated. His skin was peeling away from its bone, and a green glowing mass was inside of it.

I did the only thing I could think of.

I whipped out my pistol from the small of my back and cocked it. I pointed my gun at the creature and turned off the safety. It was coming closer to my, slowly on stiff legs. I looked at the stranger that had befriended me and yanked my arms down.

"What? Shot it?" he cried. "That your solution?"

"Well it wouldn't hurt!" I screamed. I put the gun back in its holster as me and the stranger ran upstairs to escape the monster.

"I have it legally you know." I said to him, as he dragged me up the stairs and locked the door.

"Is there a fire escape up here?" I nodded and pointed to the window to our left. The monster pounded at the door, making me shriek. The door was down in a matter of seconds. And the monster was right there.

The stranger opened the window and shoved me out I climbed down the fire escape without even thinking of the bitter wind that numbed my hands.

When we reached the bottom the monster jumped landing down behind me.

I screeched and pulled my gun out again, this time, the stranger couldn't stop me. I shot.

The bullets hit the creatures hide and whizzed, and he fell to the ground like a blown out balloon. Air and dust flying out and onto our faces.

Then the wind stopped. And we sat alone on the pavement.

For a moment the stranger just looked at its deflated form.

"Brilliant!" he said suddenly making me jump. He snapped to his feet and dragged me alone with him. "Penetrate the outer casing with a kinetic energy gun popping the membrane around the Whirlcam and making it burst off, into little pieces!" he spun me around. "Brilliant!" he said again letting me go.

I looked up at him, my brown wrinkled together.

He smiled, then strode off.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked, running after him.

"Where am I going?" he asked as if I were stupid. "To find out what a Whirlcam is doing in Moore Oklahoma of course." He said.

"What's a, a Whirlcam?" I asked he stopped.

"It's that creature you so kindly stopped for me." He said. I studied him again.

"You mean-like aliens?"

"Yes of course aliens." He said. Then smiled, "Does that bother you?" I smiled and shook my head-strangely it didn't.

"So go on, go back to your pathetic little life in your pathetic little town." He said. I stared at him and didn't move.

"Why should I? I saved your life. I should help you." I don't know why I thought I could help at all.

"Because you could get killed." He said.

"So, I could die any day of the week." I said, sticking my chin into the air.

"I don't want company."

"Company with what?" he frowned.

"With-everything." I frowned.

"Where is everything?" I asked,

"Trust me you don't want to know." He said, brushing me aside and continuing down the street.

"Maybe I do."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do." He stopped, turning to me.

"I travel in space and time, saving the world when I need to alright?" I almost laughed, but I could tell he was dead serious. And when I didn't respond, he kept walking.

I felt my stomach leap.

I ran after him.

"So where do we start?" I asked. He hid a smile.

"How about names, you go first."

"Alright." I said. "Sarah Lynne Hallman." I said, sticking out my hand.

"I think I like you Sarah Lynne." He said with a smile. "I had a companion once with the name of Sarah." I studied him, he talked as if that was ages ago. "My name is the Doctor."

"The doctor?"

"Yes do you like it?"

"Yes."

"I picked it out myself." I studied him before continuing.

"So where do we start?" I asked again. He smiled.


End file.
